indifference but allways interessted in
by KuroItami
Summary: Chapter 1:Ich glaube nicht an Gott, aber die anderen wollen ihn sehen.Manchmal, bracuht man das Vertauen in Dinge die man nicht sehen will.


indifference but allways interessted in

Etwas, das die Menschheit betrifft

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dies ist eine FF... über die heutige Gesellschaft geflickt in Ginnys Leben... sie erzählt sozusagen aus ihrer Sicht von ihren Erlebnissen und was ihr dabei auffiel, was sie fühlte und was sie dachte. Ich hoffe... das ein paar Leute diese FF lesen, trotz ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit... Ebenfalls enthalten snd verschieden Pairings, jedoch nicht nur auf eine Liebesbeziehung bezogen.  
Ich bedanke mich jetzt schon einmal für Leute die es lesen, Kommis abgeben oder auch nkeine abgeben...

Das erste Kapitel hat noch nichts mit Ginnys Handeln zutun, dafür über das was sie dent und zwar über den Glauben an Gott...  
in den nächsten Kapiteln wird sie zwar auch viel nachdenken, aber mit Handlungen und Kontakten verwickelt.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gottverbundenheit

Sie hatte sich Gott immer als großen, sehr sympathischen schwarzen Mann vorgestellt, oder als Frau, als sehr attraktive junge Frau.  
In ihren Träumen hatte sie ihn getroffen, mit ihm geredet, ihm Fragen gestellt über Dinge die sie nie verstanden hatte.  
Er hatte einen weißen langen Bart, einen Bart der Dumbledores glich, jedoch war er ein krasser Kontrast zu der schokoladig seidigen Haut, die in der Sonne glänzte. Mit der Zeit wurde der Bart immer kürzer, weil sie älter wurde und durch wenig Männerkontakt einen hübschen, jungen und starken Gott an ihrer Seite spüren wollte. Sie unterhielt sich Jahre mit ihm, traf ihn nachts während sie schlief, oder gar während ihren kurzen Tagträumen, in denen sie vor dem Alltag floh.  
Nachdem ihr erster Freund sie geschlagen und betrogen hatte wurde dieser Gott zu einer sehr hübschen Frau, die Frau die sie immer sein wollte. Nun waren es eher Dinge, die sie verletzt hatten, Tatsachen die sie berührten, Schuldgefühle, die sie nicht haben müsste, über die sie sich mit Gott unterhielt. Mit dem weiblichen Gott, der heute verblasst war, verwischt durch viele Tränen und zu weit entfernt durch weite Wege, die sie gehen musste und die Gott als Vorsprung hatte. Heute war sie eher verängstigt als stärker geworden... und dennoch war sie fest entschlossen nie aufzugeben, nie den Gedanken an ein schön geführtes Leben zu verlieren... nie zu vergessen, was Menschen sich gegenseitig antun konnten, was sie ausmachte und was sie verband.

"_Es kommt immer darauf an, es kommt darauf an wie man ihn sieht, diesen Gott. Willst du ihn als weißen Mann sehen, ist er in deinen Augen und in deinem Denken ein weißer Mann. Siehst du Gott als Frau, Schwarzen, als Tier, als Kind, so nimmt er die Gestalt an, der du am meisten Vertrauen schenkst. Ich war sehr gläubig. Meine Kindheit durchzog großen Respekt vor Gott und vor denen die Gott lieben. Der Respekt ist mir geblieben, jedoch der Glaube nicht.  
An manchen Tagen beräue ich den Glauben an Gott aufgegeben zu haben, denn es beängstigt mich so ganz ohne Glaube durchs Leben zu schreiten, in dem einzigen Glauben alleine zu sein, umringt von Menschen, an die du glauben kannst, aber die deinen Glauben und dein Vertauen auch missbrauchen können. Es ist ein ständiges hin und her der Gefühle. Man vetraut, man baut Gefühle auf und man kann täglich diesen Faden an Glückseligkeit wieder verlieren...  
Ich denke nicht das es etwas nsinniges ist an Gott zu glauben. Ich denke eher... nein, ich weiß eher, das es etwas gutes hat. Menschen, die an Gott glauben, zu ihm sprechen und zu ihm beten haben etwas an dem sie festhalten können, egal was passiert, egal was sie jemals denken werden oder durchmachen werden. Sie glauben und das ist das, dass sie von anderen unterscheidet. Sie halten an etwas fest, von dem sie nicht wissen ob es wirklich existiert, aber es macht sie stärker, weil sie halten wollen und weil sie jemanden haben, für den sie ihr Leben leben wollen. Gott nimmt ihnen die Angst vor vielen Dingen, weil sie glauben sie werden unterstützt. Sie wissen nicht ob er da ist, aber sie glauben es und genau dieser Punkt macht ihn so real, schon fast zum greifen nah. Selbst wenn der Moment gekommen ist, an dem sie denken sie müssen sterben, wenn sie wollen können sie an ihm festhalten und neuen Lebenswillen gewinnen, der sie leben lässt...  
Das bewundere ich sehr...  
Es gib so viele Menschen die behaupten es gäbe keinen Gott und sie wollen nicht an ihn glauben, weil er nie etwas für sie getan hat, meiner Meinung purer Egoismus. Schaut euch die Menschen an die hungern, die tieferes Leid empfinden, durch Menschen die siepeinigen, durch Tod und Krankheiten. Schaut euch Tiere an, an denen Experimente durchgeführt werden... Haben diese Leute es nicht eher verdient Hilfe zu erlangen... Sind unsere Probleme dadurch nicht eher Kleinigkeiten´? Nein, für uns sind sie wirkliche Probleme, Dinge, sie uns zum Zweifeln bringen, aber jene Menschen, haben weniger Möglichkeiten als wir diese Probleme zu beseitigen.  
Ich denke... Ich denke Gott ist eher ein Wesen das viele Menschen dazu bringt von sich aus zu handeln, weil sie denken es wäre Gott, der es tut...  
Ich denke, das dieser Glaube an Gott etwas sehr positives ist...  
Warum glaube ich dann nicht?  
Ich weiß es nicht... Es ist einfachdas Gefühl nicht glauben zu müssen, weil ich weiß es gibt andere Dinge an die ich glauben kann, Menschen... Taten...  
Ich habe meinen inneren Glauben bereieits gefunden, so das ich den Glauben an Gott nicht benötige um zu leben._.."


End file.
